Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of substances which are agonists of a receptor associated with a chlorine channel in a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition, in particular for the purpose of treating wrinkles and fine lines of the skin, and to cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions which contain such a substance.